The Blood of Uzumaki Naruto
by x HoRo HoRo
Summary: He was an experiment gone wrong, and was soon promised a new life. But when his parents were murdered by an underground group known as Akatsuki, Naruto uses the blood and power given to him by his experiment and promises revenge. Full Sumary Inside


**Full Summary:** He was an experiment gone wrong, and was soon promised a new life. But when his parents were murdered by an underground group known as Akatsuki, Naruto uses the blood and power given to him by his experiment and promises revenge. But what he doesn't know is that slowly, every breath he takes, his powers are taking away his life and killing him by the minute. Only a high school student, how does he handle things, love, friends… are they gone? Can he reach his goal of vengeance before his blood destroys him?

**Rated:** "M" for violence, sexual, and language description, and really confusing parts (even to me).  
**Crossover:** Naruto, Kingdom Hearts & Cardcaptor Sakura. (No way, Anime/Game/Anime crossover?? Yes way)  
**Couple Pairing: **Naruto/Kairi, Sakura/Sasuke, Syaoran/Sakura (Just trying something new)

**a/n:** This is a crossover between Naruto, Cardcaptor Sakura, and the game Kingdom Hearts, as well as this story takes place in an AU. I hope you readers don't mind this alternate universe, crossover, and the new couple pairing that I've decided to try out. I hope that you just please give my story a chance at success.

Thank you, and enjoy.

**The Blood of Uzumaki Naruto  
**By: x HoRo HoRo  
**Prologue:  
**He had it coming, and it came…

What is the first thing you think of, when the words that enter your ears are "Your parents have been murdered."? Are you speechless, or are you speechwise? Is the first thing you want to do is go to your room and cry on your bed? Or is it to swear revenge and try your best to find whoever killed your parents?

What if they were all you had? No uncles, no aunts, no brothers, sisters, or even cousins. How would you live? How would you survive? How long would you last before losing your mind? Where does the money come from? Would you steal, even from a friend?

Have you ever wish that you can become a superhero? Have you ever looked into a book and have a hero as your idol? You just wanted to transform, and take away what was taken from you. You just wanted to fly and protect all good from evil and vanquish all evil from good. It really wasn't that hard to imagine at all…

Your life has fallen apart, and now you have countless options, but only one option can reconnect your missing parts once again. What is your option? Would you go all the way into death, and what sacrifices will you make in order to get what you want?

This is a story about a tenth grade boy named Uzumaki Naruto, who was promised a new life after being used as a pet for experiments against the law. But when his parents are murdered by the people who experimented on him, the questions roamed around him, why? His options were many, but only one was clear: Use the power he was given, and take revenge…

**.:Naruto:.**

His body was numb, arms, legs, hands and all. Everytime he'd move, it'd feel like trying to shuffle out from a strap jacket around him. And everytime he struggled, his body would be less willing to move for him. It was like being alive and dead at the same time; dead because you couldn't move, alive because you felt pain.

His eyes blurred as he tried gazing around a dark, moist, and awkward place. He squinted, trying to focus, but it only made things worst. As he looked straight up, a beam of light flashed into his eyes, blinding him into total whiteness.

When he tried to move his arms, he felt them being smashed even tighter. He was cuffed on both ends of the table. When he tried to move his legs, he found that they too were cuffed. Getting dizzy from the light and inaccurate vision, he bobbled his head and swirled his eyes. He felt sick to the stomach; wanting to throw up, wanting to hurl, and most of all, wanting to yell.

As his mouth opened, he tried to talk, to say anything he could. He wanted to ask where he was, what was he doing, and what was going on. But the only thing that came out of his trapped mouth was a long drool. His mouth had become numb, and his tongue, worthless, he couldn't even taste the air he breathed, nor the blood that ran down the side of his lips.

He winked several times, and soon saw a mysterious shadow figure walk over him. A few seconds later, another shadow figure walked over him. He blinked several more times, trying to focus on who they were, what they were.

_Is this a dream?_ He thought. He sure hoped it was, for he was scared, terrified at what was going to happen to him. _Aliens?_ For once, he hoped it really were aliens. _Get away_ he screamed but they only inched closer, and closer.

"Experiment number 17," A dark male voice said. "What's his background information?"

He heard papers flipping around. Someone was searching through pages, and from how long the flips took, he knew that it was a long stack of paper, either that or a big book. He tried turning his head to see. He was scared and nervous; he wanted to see, even if his vision wasn't well, he wanted to see.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto," Another voice answered, this time, a woman's voice. "Age is sixteen years old, his parents work for the EN Double X 7, Akatsuki, for us, sir."

The voices weren't clear, droopier, but it was enough for him to tell what they were saying. He shifted his body, and tried to hum several words to himself and to the two mysterious people around him, but once again, as he opened his mouth, nothing came out._ I have… a name?_ He thought. _Uzumaki Naruto…_

"He is in the tenth grade," The women continued, "His GPA is a three-point-seven-four, an expelled high school athlete-"

"For what?" The male voice asked, rudely interrupting the women.

Naruto could tell that the women hesitated, or flinched before continuing. He felt her push up against him before answering, "Starting a fight with another teammate in the locker room."

"Do we have the reason for the fight?"

"No sir…"

The man sighed, "Continue…"

"That is all that is necessary, sir-"

"You bitch, don't tell me what information is necessary or unnecessary!" Naruto heard thrashing around him, struggled to turn his eyes around to see, but they froze still. "Now, tell me his friends, cousins, anything else! This boy might be the one I've been waiting for, don't mess this one up!"

Naruto could hear the women pant, and struggle to talk. He could tell that she was half afraid, but showed bravery within her.

"He was adopted, so the-" She paused for a short moment, and then repeated "so there is no information on any cousins or relatives by blood. His friends; Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Kairi, Nara Shika-"

"Stop there!" The man growled. "How long is the list?"

"It's quite long sir, he's a popular boy in school, it seems." The women replied.

"What a boy." The man exaggerated. "This one is different than any other we've tested on so far. More pride, more complex…" A sound of beep started to strafe through the air. The two people looked over towards the sound and gasped. "Quickly, give me the injection. He's starting to fight through the drug."

"Yes sir!" The women replied. She jogged to one side of the room and came with something in her hand. She handed a small plastic tube with a long three in needle at the end. The man took the injection and squirt a few drops of green liquid out. Without another moment to talk, he jammed it into the neck of Naruto.

Instantly, Naruto felt an enormous amount of pain swim through his body. He struggled to move, and to scream, but the he was still as dead as a corpse. A few moments later, the beeping noise behind him ran even faster, then slowed, but eventually rose to a faster beat once again.

Finally, as the pain gave away, and he felt himself breathing once again, he closed his eyes, and before blacking out, the last word he could remember was…

_Failed… again._


End file.
